Absolute Territory
by chi-rose
Summary: After being mistaken for a guy, drawn into Haruhi's mess, and told she has to help pay off the 8 million yen debt, Yuki Nishihara is actually pleased with the turn of events. She's definitely not what the Host Club expected, that's for sure. Hikaru/OC, with hints of Hikaru/OC/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I've loved Ouran for soooo many years now, but I recently started re-reading the manga and oh man, I've missed fangirling over this series so much! I'll also be going off the manga for this story, with some changes of dialogue here and there :)**

**Important note before we begin - I did a student exchange in Japan for 2.5 months at a private school, so I'm going to be using what I know of Japan in this story (even though it's been 4 years). So my OC will be literally the only thing I've made from scratch, though her life will be made up of stuff I know well and/or experienced. **_**But she will not be **_**me**_**, she is her own person.**_

**DISCLAIMER! **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does!_

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

* * *

"There are four libraries in this school, so why is it so noisy everywhere?" Haruhi complained, stomping down a hall at the top floor of the south campus. "If they don't feel like studying, then why don't they just go home!"

I laughed, which earned me a glare from my frien— err, acquaintance. "Because they use the libraries as a place to be social, rather than for study." I myself didn't mind the noise, but when I chose to get some work done, it _had_ to be silent. That's why I was looking for somewhere quiet with Haruhi.

The two of us liked to stick together, because even though she was a scholarship student and I paid to be here at Ouran, we both stuck out like a sore thumb. Due to certain circumstances, neither of us could afford the school uniform.

People generally avoided us because of it, and both being in the same classes, we found common ground and decided to be pals. I wouldn't exactly call her my friend, though. We only ever hung out at school, and that was just to study. And when we weren't studying, we were off doing our own thing.

Haruhi stopped in front of a door, the sign above it reading 'Third Music Room', which I was certain was abandoned. There was no noise coming from it, at least.

"This is probably the only place left that's quiet…" She muttered to me, opening the door as she did. What we saw next was surprising, to say the least.

"Welcome~!" Six incredibly attractive boys greeted us, all but one smiling as if they had been waiting for us. All of a sudden, I knew who these guys were - the infamous Ouran Host Club… The very same club that I thought was some joke the girls at school made up.

I had to contain my laughter while Haruhi looked like she was about to pass out from shock. She turned her back on the guys and leaned against the wall, hiding her tomato red face from them. I couldn't believe this club actually existed! How did they even manage to make it?

"Oh, they're guys," the ginger-haired Hitachiin twins, who I knew from some classes, stated while looking disappointed. Wait, did they think we were boys? I really did laugh this time, much to their confusion.

"Watch your mouth!" The only one sitting down, a blonde, chastised the twins. "They're our important guests, even if they are guys." He stood up and held his arm out to address us. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club! Rare scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka, and the attorney's son Yuki Nishihara!"

Haruhi looked terrified. "How did you know…?" She asked, though what I wanted to know was how he knew my name but _not_ my correct gender.

"It seems that commoners aren't fit for the tone of our school. So if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here." The only guy wearing glasses stated. He was handsome like the others, but his quite obvious know-it-all persona took away from that. He turned to me. "And as for you, some know the Nishihara family for their recent financial issues."

"How lovely," I muttered, sweat-dropping, while Haruhi said, "Yeah… Thank you for explaining it so kindly."

The blonde guy rushed over and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "So to speak, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun! And so are you, Nishihara-kun! You're both the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed, and you'll be despised for your lower class! Don't worry, I praise the poor for their hard work! They are heroes! And what's important to the hero is the reckless spirit!"

What. The. Hell. Was. This. Wacko. On. About. Like seriously, if you know the answer, please enlighten me.

"I cannot believe the two poorest students are gay." He continued. God, did he even breathe? "What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Mischievous? Cool? Or…" He flicked his hair, pushed us together and leaned in close. "Would either of you like to try me?"

Oh, my God. This guy was actually being serious, and I found it hilarious. I burst out with more laughter, which made blondie stumble back and a shadow of depression fall over his face.

"You misunderstood, we just—" Haruhi jumped when the only other blonde, who looked like he was in primary school, appeared.

"Haru-chan, Yuki-chan, are you heroes?" He asked us, looking so adorable and innocent. I'm pretty sure I could see little flowers hovering around him, he was that cute.

I bit down on my knuckles to stop myself from squealing due to the cute-overload. "You're so kawaii!"

But he didn't hear, because at that moment Haruhi got mad. "Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan?!" She screeched, giving the poor kid her demon face. He ran away to the tall guy that never smiled, who gave him a pink stuffed rabbit and a pat on the head.

"Anyway, we were looking for somewhere quiet!" My friend continued to moan, overwhelmed by all these crazy guys and all their crazy assumptions. She was backing away, not noticing where she was going. Which was to a podium holding a very, _very_ expensive looking vase. "Please excuse…"

"Haruhi, watch out—!" I shouted, and jumped to pull her away, but it was too late. She'd already backed into the podium and knocked the vase off it. There was a huge crash, and Haruhi looked mortified.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." Said the twin with his hair parted on the left, his tone nonchalant despite the severity of his words.

"What will we do…?" Continued the other twin, his hair parted on the other side. "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen…"

Poor Haruhi, her eye was twitching and her face was flushed. You could practically see her dying inside. "I'll pay it back…"

"Can you? You can't even pay for your own uniform." Said the first twin again.

And like before, the other twin continued. "What's with that lame clothing you're wearing? At least your friend has some style."

I couldn't help but smirk at that. Haruhi was wearing her dad's clothes like usual, as she had nothing that looked like a uniform. So she was stuck with a button-down shirt, oversized sweater, and ill-fitted slacks.

As for me, I couldn't afford the uniform, but seeing as my family actually _had_ quite a bit of money once upon a time, my outfit was nicer. I was wearing a dark green shirt under a long black trench coat that wasn't too big, but didn't hug my body either. My slacks had been fitted a few years ago, but because of a recent illness, I'd lost quite a bit of weight since then and they were loose around my thighs.

Oh. The fact that our outfits didn't show off any feminine curves and our short hairstyles were the reasons why these people thought we were both guys. I guess that made sense. But still, I actually had _boobs_. Thank you, mum, for your good genes!

"What would you do, Tamaki?" The know-it-all asked blondie. Ah, so that was the flamboyant one's name.

Tamaki was back in his seat, looking exasperated. "Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun?" Suddenly his demeanour changed, and it was kind of unsettling. "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do. If you don't have money, pay with your own body. From now on you are the Host Club's dog!"

Haruhi cried out with horror at that, while I cried out tears from too much laughter. Oh, God, what has she gotten herself in to? All we wanted was a quiet place to study. I'm pretty sure I even saw her spirit leave her body.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but this is the best day I've had at school so far." I wiped a happy tear from my eye as my laughter finally died down. "Talk about bad luck!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Yuki Nishihara." Know-it-all turned to me and smiled almost sadistically. "As Haruhi Fujioka's friend, you should have kept him under control and stopped him from knocking the vase over. As punishment for your negligence, you too will be the Host Club's dog, sharing the debt."

"Eh, _what_?!" I demanded, and proceeded to glare at glasses-boy so hard I was surprised he didn't flinch. Tamaki sure did though. "This is so unfair!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 done and dusted! How did you like it? Or didn't you? Please give me any and all opinions you had of it :) ****It was a short chapter, I know. I myself prefer to read lots of short chapters rather than a few long ones, so I'm going to try and write this fic without too many chapters that exceed, oh, idk, 3000 words.**

**But! I will be doing a little "fun fact" segment at the end of each chapter, concerning this fic and/or Japan in general. They are completely optional to read, but most of them will give a little insight into the making of Yuki and it might be interesting to you… Or not.**

* * *

**Fun fact time!**

_The name Yuki is quite common, I know, but it _is_ unisex and I've never met a Yuki I haven't liked. Her last name, Nishihara, is my Japanese aunt's maiden name and it literally translates to 'Westfield', which is also the name of a company that owns the mall her and my uncle live down the road from._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **and** Insanity runs through my vains** for reviewing, and to all that've followed and favourited! Here's a longer chapter for you :)**

**Please note: I won't let myself post a chapter until I've written the one that comes after it. For example, I'm only posting this one now that chapter 3 is done too. Because of this, my updates will probably be irregular, so please don't expect too much of me!**

**Edit: Sorry for the misspellings and grammatical errors! I've gone back and fixed the more obvious ones, but there might be some I've missed.**

**DISCLAIMER! **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but if I did, I would've given every host a love-interest!_

* * *

**~ Chapter Two ~**

* * *

This Host Club was far more innocent than any others I'd ever heard of, but that might be due to the fact that it was held at a high school. Honestly, it was actually pretty intriguing. The next day, I sat with Haruhi and watched everything, feeling deeply amused.

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?" Questioned one of his customers, her eyes full of hope.

"Anywhere you want." Tamaki replied, fulfilling her hopes with his words, yet also not making any promises. Smart, really.

"What is your favourite music, Tamaki-kun?" Asked another girl.

"Whatever you favour." Came his reply. Okay, maybe his answers were way too vague.

"I baked a cake today~" Another customer stated proudly. "Would you please eat some?"

Tamaki leaned in close to the girl, making her blush. "Only if you feed me."

"Oh my, Tamaki-kun." She giggled.

Haruhi and I glanced at each other, and I could tell that she was far from impressed. We turned from Tamaki to the twins. If I remembered correctly, the one who parted his hair on the left - my left, that is - was Hikaru, and the other was Kaoru. But I had a feeling they changed their parts every once in a while just to mess with people.

"And this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half-asleep!" Who I assumed was Hikaru stated with a laugh, making the girls giggle.

"Hikaru! That hurts!" Oh, so I was right. But poor Kaoru, he looked so upset by this story. I guess this is what the mischievous type does: tell embarrassing and funny stories about each other to endear the girls.

The evil twin continued with enthusiasm. "Then he panicked and cried to me—"

"_Hikaru_!" Kaoru yelled out Everyone finally paid attention to him, realising just how upset he was. "You're so cruel… telling that story in front of everyone."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru muttered, grabbing his brother's face and leaning in dangerously close, as if they were lovers. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru… It's just because you were so cute that time."

"Hikaru…!" Kaoru exclaimed, now with delight. I swear to God, he was even blushing!

Mischievous type? More like twincest type.

The girls practically exploded, blushing and almost crying. "Beautiful brotherly love!" They cried out, while the twins were holding each other's hands.

"I don't quite understand this world." Haruhi sweat-dropped at the sight before us. "Why do girls rejoice with tears?"

Know-it-all snuck up beside us. "Our aim is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers' needs." He explained. Ah, so basically each girl's 'type' was the same as saying each girl's 'fetish'. "By the way, Tamaki is our best."

Haruhi looked appalled. "What, _that_ guy is number one?" She looked at a notebook that glasses-boy gave her. "Eh, his request rate is 70%!"

"That's because he tells the girls exactly what they wanna hear." I reassured her, but it didn't seem to help.

"You two will be taking care of chores for a while." He said, taking his notebook back from Haruhi. "Run away if you want, but my family has its own private police force with 100 officers. Do either of you have a passport?"

Was he insinuating that he'd make us leave the country if we tried to run away? Hardcore. But wait, private police force? Only one family had that. "You're an Ootori, aren't you? Which makes you Kyoya, the youngest."

"Correct. I was wondering if you'd recognise me." Kyoya replied, referring to the fact that my family had to move to Tokyo so I could get treatment for my illness at the best hospital in the country: an Ootori hospital, of course. I'd became a little familiar with the family, but not overly so.

"That's right." Tamaki said, sneaking up behind us. Haruhi jumped and shrieked with surprise. Damn, she was a nervous wreck. "Work hard for the 8 million yen."

Haruhi turned around slowly. "Please don't do that…"

"This is one of my best techniques." Tamaki was confused. Sneaking up on people was a technique he used? "The girls usually love it!"

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing." She replied, referring to techniques that girls 'love'. "Besides, it doesn't really matter does it? Guy, girl, or appearance… It's what's on the inside that counts, right?"

"Well, true." Tamaki agreed soberly, before launching right back into his dramatic ways. He went on about how God creates beautiful people and some other rambling narcissistic crap. How the hell did the conversation turn to that subject?

Haruhi looked deep in thought through all his ranting, until she turned around like she just realised something important. "Oh! I know."

"Ah! You've understood!" Tamaki grinned, only for Haruhi to shut him up by placing a finger against his mouth.

"It's annoying." She deadpanned, making Tamaki look like he was about to cry.

I began giggling at how unintentionally funny she was, and the twins reacted similarly. They stumbled over to Haruhi, laughing to the point of tears and patting her on the head.

"You're strong after all~!" Hikaru sang, holding onto Kaoru so he wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard. "Commoner with a lot of nerve!"

Kaoru was doubling over, though. "There aren't many people who could hurt him that much!"

Haruhi looked confused, staring at Tamaki who was now crouched over in a corner with dark shadows around him. Wow, and I thought I had made him depressed before when I laughed in his face. That was nothing compared to this.

"Ex-excuse me, Suoh-senpai…" Haruhi started, before she was interrupted. Wait, Suoh? That meant Tamaki was the Chairman's son.

"'King'." Tamaki stated without moving from his crouched position. The dark shadows didn't leave him either. "I go by that here."

Did he really? Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Okay… then… Kin—"

She cut off when the twins began to purposely walk into Tamaki's body. "You're blocking the way, sir." Hikaru complained.

Then from Kaoru, "Don't just slack off from work, tono."

"Tamaki, you have many customers waiting in line." Kyoya joined in.

Sir, tono, Tamaki. Huh, so nobody actually called him 'king'. That guy sure was full of himself. "What an idiot."

I liked what Kaoru called him - tono. It was an old fashioned way of calling someone 'lord', and because of that it seemed to be used mockingly. I think I might use it sometime. But no way in hell would I refer to Tamaki as senpai.

"Sorry we're late~!" The small kid, getting a piggy-back ride from the tall guy, suddenly proclaimed to his guests. Tall guy put him down and stayed silent.

All his guests were ecstatic. "Kyaa~! Honey-kun, Mori-kun, we were waiting for you!" Honey and Mori were their names? Or nicknames, I guess. The kid was definitely Honey - no doubt about it - which meant tall and silent was Mori. I snickered, seeing as 'Mori' was a fashion style.*

"I fell asleep while I was waiting for Takashi's other club activity to end." Honey explained, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Takashi must've been Mori's real name. "I'm still kinda sleepy…"

He proceeded to intentionally fall asleep on a guest's lap, making her blush furiously and squeal with delight. I instantly realised that Honey wasn't a young kid, but a teenager that just _looked_ young and used it to his advantage. He was still adorable, though.

"Is he really a second-year student?" Haruhi wondered out loud, sweat-dropping at the sight before us. "I thought somebody from primary school was here. And that scary-face guy hasn't spoken a single word yet."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just because Mori lacks emotion, doesn't mean he has a scary face."

Tamaki, who seemed to have recovered from earlier, heard our conversation. "What are you talking about? Honey-senpai is a third-year and the oldest in the club. He's a lot smarter than he looks. And silence is Mori-senpai's selling point."

Well, that made sense. The tall, dark and handsome type seemed to be his thing, and the silence only accentuated that fact. Haruhi and Tamaki began chatting about why she wasn't studying at home, so I decided to wander off on my own for a little while. I didn't get far.

"100 people!" Tamaki shouted, making me turn back towards him to see what he was on about. "If you can get 100 people to request you, you are debt free!"

Haruhi looked mortified, falling to her knees and clutching at her face, all while screaming out "Nooooo!" So the 8 million yen debt would be repaid if Haruhi became a host and got 100 girls to request her? In my opinion, that seemed like a better deal than being the Host Club's dog.

Tamaki saw me looking and pointed a finger at me. "You, Yuki! You're already a pretty-boy, so you'll be a host too! You'll also have to get 100 people request you, or your share of the debt won't be repaid!"

Eh, wait, what? I'll be a host too? This… this might actually be fun. "I accept the challenge!"

* * *

Soon after that, when all the guys finished hosting for the day, the training began. We were currently learning how to address our guest or guests, which included giving them a glass of water. After Tamaki explained what to do, Haruhi went first.

"Thank you for wait—" She didn't get to finish, because as soon as Haruhi put the glass down, it made a noticeable noise and Tamaki instantly whacked her on the head with some paper. Where the hell did that paper even come from? He wasn't holding it a second ago.

"Not that way!" He reprimanded her, causing Haruhi to go into mild shock. He then proceeded to pick up the glass and put it down again. This time there was no noise. "When you put down the glass, you have to use your pinky finger as a cushion. That way there won't be any noise and it's easier to get the position."

"I see. It's to not give any discomfort to the customers, right?" Haruhi asked, and I nodded along, agreeing with her.

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed. He grinned and began sparkling. "It's the way to make me look good. I love my reflection in the glass, too."

Haruhi and I both sweat-dropped. "To look good, eh…" It was definitely time to move on to the next lesson. I could practice it later.

"When you have any kind of problem, it's better to see the people from a lower perspective." Tamaki did exactly that to us as Haruhi and I sat side-by-side, him looking up at us through his lashes, hand propping his head up, and smiling lightly. "Maybe it's too much incentive for you…"

Actually, it was pretty straight forward. His gaze was smouldering, and I began to feel a little flustered. But Haruhi seemed unaffected.

"I don't feel anything…" She muttered, which instantly sent Tamaki back to his dark corner of depression. Haruhi reach out for him. "I'm sorry, I was lying. I did feel a small spark."

Sure she did.

Honey came bouncing over at that moment and tackled Haruhi, who then fell on me. "Haru-chan, Yuki-chan, do you wanna eat cake with me~?" He asked, flowers swirling around him.

"Sure!" I grinned. I loved anything that was sweet and baked. Or, you know, food in general.

But Haruhi didn't. "Well… no, I don't really like sweets."

"That's okay, me and Yuki-chan will have some later." Honey wasn't at all fazed by her lack of interest in cake. He suddenly held up a pink stuffed rabbit. "Usa-chan is a stuffed bunny for Honey-senpai!"

Did he just refer to himself in the third person?

"Well, I'm not a big fan of rabbits, either…" Haruhi had a serious case of foot in mouth disease.

A dark shadow fell over Honey's face, which was quite frankly terrifying. "You don't like my Usa-chan?"

"Eh?" Haruhi quickly amended what she said, just as she had for Tamaki a few minutes ago. "Please let me play with it."

"Right!" Honey grinned now, handing Usa-chan to Haruhi.

I smiled down at him. "Usa-chan is so cute, just like you Honey-senpai!" Honey was confused for a second, before his grin grew wider and he beamed up at me. He now had a knowing look in his eyes, and it made me wonder if he just realised I was actually a girl.

To be honest, I kind of hoped he did.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!****

**Because the first chapter of the manga is so long, I'm going to have it split into another 2 parts after this. Seriously, it's just over 50 pages long (counting both sides of the page, that is). But future chapters do get shorter and I'll be able to move on from them faster. ****I like that they're long, though, it gives me more room to work with building my OC's character in the Host Club environment.**

*** Mori (which means forest) really is a fashion style! If you look up 'Japanese street fashion' on Wikipedia, you'll find a subcategory for Mori girl.**

* * *

**Fun Fact Time!**

_The two people in the cover pic are both Yuki! On the left is how she currently looks with her short hair and androgynous clothing (no wonder she was mistaken for a guy!), and on the right is how she looks a little later in the fic, once she's gained a bit of weight and is given a wig to wear by the twins/Tamaki (yeah, that _will _happen… a lot)._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****No idea why, but I feel really insecure about this fic. I keep worrying that it's boring or that my OC isn't well characterised. Maybe it's because this is the first anime fic I've written in over 3 years, _and_ my very first Ouran fic ever.**

****Okay, enough complaining! **Thank you to****** KR Wolfe****** for the super helpful review, and****** Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967****** for reviewing yet again! And thank you for those who followed and favourited :) You all make me feel better about my writing and motivate me to continue popping out chapters.******

****This is gonna be the 2****nd**** last chapter for chapter 1 of the manga. I hope you like it :)****

**DISCLAIMER! **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, because if I did, I definitely wouldn't be writing this fanfic._

* * *

**~ Chapter Three ~**

* * *

Tamaki made Haruhi and I go out to buy some things from the supermarket, which was just one aspect of being the Host Club's dogs. Seeing as I'd only been to a supermarket about twice in my life, I just trailed behind Haruhi like a lost puppy as she seemed to know where everything was.

When we were done, I offered to carry the paper bag seeing as she chose all the items. But even though Haruhi had no idea about my previous illness, she _did_ know how frail I still was and wouldn't let me strain myself by carrying it.

As soon we were back in the Host Club room, Tamaki turned to us right away. "Thank you for buying our things, little piggies!"

Um, piggies? I definitely didn't like this new nickname at all. We strolled over to the table and began unloading all the products we bought onto it. Tamaki came over and picked up one item in particular.

"Huh, what's this?" He asked, holding a small jar that read 'Special Blend' up to Haruhi and I.

I shrugged, while Haruhi answered. "Coffee. It was one of the items on the note."

"Is this already ground?" He inquired, seemingly confused by the idea of it being so. "I've never seen this brand."

Haruhi stared up at him as if he were an idiot… which he kind of was. "No, it's an instant one."

"Instant?" The rest of the Host Club members gathered round, soon looking at the coffee with great interest. "Oh! Isn't this the one peasants made? I heard that if you mix it with hot water, the coffee is ready to drink!"

"I see…" Even Kyoya was intrigued. "This is the rumoured peasant's coffee."

The twins were red in the face with shock. "So it's true that poor people don't even have time to grind beans… Such lovely wisdom from peasants!"

"I wanted to try it once~" Honey added, but I wasn't sure if he made that up or not.

I laughed at their over-the-top shock and awe, but Haruhi was sick of it. "I'll go buy the right one!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry it isn't the expensive coffee beans you usually use!"

I grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and shook her. "Don't give in to the rich people!"

"Weren't you one of those rich people?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah," I shrugged, grinning at her. "But not anymore. Now I'm not rich _or_ a peasant!"

"It's okay." Tamaki interrupted, reassuring Haruhi. "I'll drink it!"

"Oh tono, you have courage!" Hikaru exclaimed, praising Tamaki and indirectly insulting Haruhi at the same time.

"300 yen for 100 grams! Such savings," Kaoru added, reading the label. "It's cheaper than one normal cup of coffee."

Haruhi had an anger-mark, she was that pissed at the others. She turned her back on them, so I used the opportunity to approach the guys.

"Hey, you should know that Haruhi makes the _best_ instant coffee!" I lied, giving myself a dreamy, faraway look in my eyes. "I never drank it before school started. But when I do now, I make sure that Haruhi is the one who makes it for me."

My plan worked.

"Haruhi! Come over here and make peasant's coffee for us!" Tamaki demanded, looking beyond excited. He ushered several customers over and grinned. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Both Haruhi and the girl she'd apparently been talking to looked bewildered. I smirked at her stunned face, and felt a pat on my back. I turned to see the twins grinning evilly.

"That was mean," Kaoru laughed, placing an arm around my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow but didn't shrug him off.

Hikaru leaned in. "It was like something we'd do to tono. Good job!"

I was secretly satisfied by their praise, but it was short-lived as Kaoru's arm was starting to get way too heavy. My body really wasn't able to withstand so much weight. I slid sideways away from him and had to lean on my knees while I tried to regain my strength.

The twins moved to stand in front of me and crouched down to face level. "Hey, are you o—" They suddenly cut off, their eyes widening.

I frowned, but then following their line of sight, saw what shut them up. As I was bending over, the neck of my shirt went loose and was showing a good view of my C-cup boobs. If I wasn't so frail and skinny because of that stupid illness, they would be bigger, but they were still obvious enough to make me blush furiously.

I quickly stood up and tried to make my blush disappear. "Um, yeah, I'm not a guy…"

Fortunately, Tamaki called us over at that moment to watch Haruhi prepare the coffee. I almost ran over there in my haste to avoid hearing what the twins may or may not have said. Haruhi made cup after cup of coffee, with all the hosts handing them out to their respective customers.

And said customers were extremely apprehensive about trying instant coffee. They were saying things like, "I'm a bit scared of drinking it…" and, "My dad will get angry."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not poison."

Tamaki had a better strategy for getting the girls to drink it. He cradled one girl's face in his hands and whispered, "How about mouth to mouth?"

"I'll drink it!" She blushed. That seemed to do the trick.

After some more incentive from Tamaki, everyone cheered for the peasants' coffee. Then he demanded another cup, making up some excuse about the dull flavour making him want more. I myself sipped casually at my own cup, relishing in the hit of caffeine more than the actual flavour.

* * *

When Haruhi and I arrived at the Host Club the next day, the guys were already standing around the table from the day before. Instead of instant coffee, though, there were instant ramen packets instead.

"Everyone!" Tamaki shouted. Was he incapable of speaking normally? "We'll try the peasant's ramen today!"

I joined the others at the table. "I've never had instant ramen... I hope it's good."

"Excuse me, but how is this related to hosting?" Haruhi asked, sounding more defeated than angry.

She was ignored. "Everyone, try to make a different type of ramen!" Tamaki grinned, then finally turned to Haruhi. "Follow the teacher's instructions!"

Reluctantly, Haruhi taught us all how to properly make instant ramen. Which was, unsurprisingly, quite easy. There were still some slip-ups, and we finally heard Mori speak for the first time, but in the end we did well.

She was such a good teacher that Tamaki decided to, um, thank her.

"You're so wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body?" He said, taking her face in his hands. She turned away from him.

"Please don't," she rejected. "It's rather uncomfortable."

The twins came up to stand on either side of me, watching Tamaki and Haruhi as well. "Hmm, it doesn't match the picture, does it, Kaoru?"

"I agree with you, Hikaru. The situation doesn't add up."

I glanced at them both, thoroughly confused. "What the hell are you two on about?"

"You see, females love two beautiful homosexuals together." Hikaru explained, and I couldn't help but agree slightly. If guys liked lesbians, then why the hell can't a girl like me appreciate gay guys?! "It's a nice plot to have two guys who can't decide to further the friendship or not."

Kaoru joined in with the explaining. "In our case, we have twin-ness as our forbidden weapon. Moreover, we also have the beauty of symmetry."

At Haruhi's skeptical expression, the twins widened their eyes. After looking back at me, they moved to stand on either side of Haruhi, their faces barely more than inch away from hers. "In addition, you'll be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time."

"Isn't that the ultimate romance for girls?"

Haruhi was blushing, but it was out of confusion rather than their close proximity. She backed away from the twins, which made them huff as they stood on either side of me again. If I was correct, then the twins realised Haruhi was also a girl halfway through their explanation. Is that why they looked back at me, as if for confirmation?

"You can't even pass the first condition." They complained in unison. I'm guessing the first condition was being a real guy, not a fake one. "We wasted our time explaining."

"Don't worry, I enjoyed your explanation." I winked up at the twins. They were slightly stunned at first, but quickly grinned down at me. I don't think they expected me to be so casual with them. But now that they knew my secret, I naturally felt more comfortable around them.

We turned to Tamaki, who seemed to be deep in thought. "The problem is the visual. But then… probably taking off the glasses won't help much. It'll probably just make the eyes smaller." He took Haruhi's glasses off anyway and examined them. "What's with these? They're old fashioned."

"They were my grandfather's…" Haruhi muttered. Tamaki was suddenly staring at her in a new light, his eyes twinkling. She didn't seem to notice. "I lost my contact lenses on the morning of the admission ceremony, so I've had these for the time being."

Tamaki nodded absently, then snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes!" They sprung to attention, now brandishing scissors, a hand mirror, and hairdressing apron. Where the hell did that stuff come from?

"Kyoya, give a phone call to the school designated tailor!" Tamaki continued, then moved his gaze to Mori. "Mori-senpai, if you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them!"

Honey popped up, cuddling Usa-chan. "What about me~?"

"Please eat some cake, Honey-senpai!"

I was enjoying watching all this unfold. I mean, seriously, Haruhi was about to get a makeover! And I could watch it all and laugh, while eating cake with Honey. He was currently wallowing in self-pity. But then I was shoved into a chair beside Haruhi, and Hikaru was in front of me with his scissors.

"No, no, please no," I begged, eyes wide. "My hair is short enough. I don't need it cut more!"

He leaned in close. "Don't worry, I'll only be taking a little off the back. After all, you _are_ pretending to be a boy."

"Fine, just be quick." I held back my sobs. It had taken a few months for my hair to grow back as much as it had, and it still wasn't even as long as Haruhi's.

As soon as we both had our hair cut, Haruhi and I were shoved behind a curtained-off room to get changed into our new boy's uniform. There was just one problem for me, though... The Ouran jacket was far more fitted than my coat had been, and made my female assets _very_ noticeable.

Haruhi only just noticed, so I thought of something quick. "You go out first, and while Tamaki is distracted, I'll get the twins to find me something to strap my chest with. They found out I'm a girl yesterday."

She nodded, then made her way to the curtain. "…Senpai."

"Oh, did you finish changing, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

She stepped out, closing the curtain behind her. I peaked out to see Tamaki crying at Haruhi's appearance, and took the chance to call the twins over. I let them behind the curtain and they saw my problem immediately.

"We thought something like this might happen," Hikaru stated. "So we came prepared."

Kaoru pulled out an average-looking shirt that was a bit on the smaller side. "It's a compression T-shirt. It should help make your chest look flatter."

"Are you sure this will work? I was going to ask if you could get me some ace bandages or something."

They both looking horrified. "You can get tumors in your breasts if you don't use those bandages properly! We don't want to risk it."

I paled immediately at that, and was so grateful that they'd thought it through enough. I think one of the girls in my class said their mum was a fashion designer, so I didn't question how they knew so much about this kind of stuff. I took the shirt from them and said my thanks, then turned and started taking my jacket off. That's when I noticed that the twins were still in the room with me.

"Oi, get out of here!" I yelled, glaring at the two. "Perverts."

They grinned and winked, before actually leaving me to get changed. When I finally had the compression shirt on under the uniform, I was pleased to see that it worked at flattening my chest enough to pass for a guy. And it wasn't uncomfortable, which was another bonus.

"I'm done!" I called, making the big reveal for Tamaki.

He basically glomped me. "Ah! You look just as cute as Haruhi! Your pretty-boy face is even prettier now! It's time for the both of you to have your true worth revealed. Go show the customers your thin-veneer of beauty!"

Well, that was one of the most back-handed compliments I've ever been given. Thanks Tamaki.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing how the twins found out Yuki was a girl. I was going to make Tamaki find out that way, but decided it would be better for the story if the twins did.**

**Actually, this was my favourite chapter to write yet!**

* * *

**Fun Fact Time!**

_Even though the title of this fanfic is kinda weird and doesn't make sense -_ Absolute Territory, _what the hell? - Trust me, there's a reason I'm using this title, and you will find out the first time the Host Club sees Yuki outside of school! Hint: it's actually the direct English translation of a Japanese saying._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Thank you too **Clockwork's Apprentice**,** Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**,** Guest (1)**,** Guest (2)**,** Shika93**,**** and **GrammaticallyWrong** for reviewing, and as usual for those who followed and favourited :) You all make me so incredibly happy!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update - two of my friends had birthdays this month (and one was a 21st so it was a big deal), and between those and Christmas shopping, I've been quite busy. Consider this chapter a Christmas present :) I might not be able to update again until after New Years, but I'll try.**

**DISCLAIMER! **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and sometimes I'm kinda glad I don't. I would rather the host boys be real, not just a figment of my imagination!_

* * *

**~ Chapter Four ~**

* * *

Today was the first day Haruhi and I would be hosting, and I was beyond excited. We were each given our own corner, which included three chaise lounges around a coffee table.

When the customers arrived, I was draped across one of the lounges, and purposely made myself seem troubled. I'd put a lot of thought into what type of host I should be, and I decided on mysterious. Or at least I thought I could seem mysterious. A fair few students at Ouran knew I only moved to Tokyo about a year ago, and that my family were having some financial issues. But no one knew why. Except for Kyoya, of course.

I could totally use it to my advantage anyway.

A few girls cautiously made their way over, unsure if I wanted to be approached or not. "Please sit with me." I gave them all a light smile, and the girls complied.

Moving so I was in a proper sitting position, I leaned forward so I could be closer to the girls, and rested my face in my hands. The smile never left my face, and I made sure to have it lopsided. I myself loved it when guys smiled like that.

"I'm so glad you girls are here." I told them, my tone light and wistful. "I was hoping some pretty faces could cheer me up."

My customers giggled and blushed after I called them pretty. This was easier than I thought.

"Why are you sad?" One of the bolder girls asked, her chocolate brown eyes full of concern. She really was pretty, with her curly black hair and porcelain skin.

"A lot of reasons." I sighed, picking up one of her curls and twirling it around my fingers. "But it all seems so silly, now that I'm faced with such beauty."

The girl kyaa'd and fell back against her own lounge, her face bright red. The other two leaned forward eagerly with hope that I'd be as romantic to them. I noticed Tamaki and the others watching Haruhi's progress, before I focused back on my own.

The other two girls were blonde, one with sapphire blue eyes and the other with chocolate brown. The one with blue eyes spoke first.

"How are you liking Tokyo?" She asked, obviously one of the students who knew I wasn't a local to the city.

"Even though it's quite different to where I grew up, I enjoy it here." I shrugged, then looked out a nearby window. "But I miss witnessing the magnificence of Mt Fuji with every passing moment. Nothing compares to its loveliness, except for you."

Sapphire-eyes had hearts floating around her, while the other girl looked like she wanted nothing more than to get some attention from me. "So you grew up in a prefecture near Mt Fuji?"

I nodded, then ushered her closer. She moved forward, so I gently held her face and leaned in close to her ear. "I grew up in Kofu City, which is in the Yamanashi prefecture.* But shh, don't tell anyone else. This is our secret." I even brushed my lips against her earlobe for good measure.

After leaning back, I was satisfied to see the deep blush slowly spreading along the last girl's cheeks. She nodded eagerly, letting me know that my secret was safe with her.

A glance showed me that while Tamaki was introducing Haruhi to one of his own customers, the other hosts were looking at me. The twins and Honey all shot me a thumbs-up, while Mori stayed stoic as usual and Kyoya wrote something in his notebook.

There was a sudden commotion, and we all turned to see Tamaki glomping Haruhi. He sure was excitable.

"Mori-senpai, help me!" The poor girl cried out, and he instantly went over to help her. I stifled a giggle and kept my expression blank so my customers wouldn't be suspicious of me.

I couldn't have them find out I wasn't really a guy, now could I?

When the commotion had settled down, I began serving my customers some tea, which was useful for calming them down after I'd sent their hearts racing. The twins began playing a game nearby called 'Which one of us is Hikaru?', and they each had their hair slicked back so even I couldn't tell them apart.

Hmm, I'd have to figure out a proper way of identifying them separately. Especially if they were going to pull this trick all the time. But just then, Haruhi managed to get it right straight away. How the hell did she do that?!

Well, I guess she's the top student in the grade for a reason.

By the time my current customers finished their tea, it was time for the Host Club to finish for the day.

* * *

The next afternoon, I found a tray to put a set of teacups and a teapot on, ready for my new customers. But once everything was on the tray and I began walking, something not quite right came to my attention.

The tea set was sliding around on the tray, and if I made one wrong movement, they would probably slip right off entirely. I set it all down carefully on my corner's coffee table, and took a closer look.

Somebody had smeared the tray with oil! It was just thin enough that nobody would notice it at first glance, but it was there alright. I huffed with annoyance and crossed my arms angrily, which caught the attention of two red-heads.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" They asked simultaneously, sitting down on either side of me.

I pointed at the tray accusingly. "Some brat spread oil on the tray so the tea set would slip off, and then I'd get in trouble. Kyoya would probably raise my debt if that happened as well!"

"That is correct," Kyoya stated, appearing out of nowhere. He quickly looked at the set for any damage, and finding none, walked off.

"That sounds like," Hikaru started.

"Somebody's out to get you." Kaoru finished.

They looked at each other, then at me. "You've already made an enemy!"

I sweat-dropped. "Just my luck. I don't even know who it could be…"

Haruhi and Tamaki arrived then, the bottom of their pants and Haruhi's bag soaking wet. Before I could question it, the girl that Haruhi had been introduced to yesterday requested the both of us.

"I see, it must've been so troublesome," the girl, Ayanokouji, said sarcastically. Haruhi had explained what had happened to her bag. "It's scary that bag fell into the pond by itself, isn't it?"

"Yes," Haruhi answered simply, though I could tell she was uncomfortable around this girl. I didn't blame her, Ayanokouji was as pretentious as her name.

She put down her teacup and narrowed her eyes at Haruhi. "But you went too far bothering Tamaki-sama. It was only for that cheap bag, right?"

I was starting to lose my temper. This girl was a real brat. And when I thought about it, she was probably the one who oiled the tray. "Don't push your luck…" I muttered loud enough for her to hear, but she chose to ignore me and continue targeting Haruhi.

"Don't think that he loves you." She smirked, and I raised an eyebrow. "Tamaki-sama is taking good care of you because your family background is new to him. Maybe all those weird things are happening because you're tagging along Tamaki-sama without thinking?"

Haruhi looked like she understood. "That is… In short, you're jealous?"

"It appears she is." I grinned, tapping a finger against my cheek. "How would Tamaki feel to know that one of his best customers is acting so uncouth…? And all because of something as trivial as jealousy, no less."

Within the next second, Ayanokouji had swiped everything off the coffee table, causing all the teacups to spill and shatter. She clutched onto the nearest girl she found.

"Help!" She cried out, looking at us with pretend fear. "Haruhi-kun and Yuki-kun suddenly became violent! I knew they were barbaric. Somebody, hurry, these peasants…"

She suddenly shut up when the Hitachiin twins, also known as my new heroes, poured water on Ayanokouji's head.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said, his tone not sorry at all.

"Our hands slipped." Kaoru shrugged.

A bunch of photos flew at her head, and Kyoya walked over holding a few more. "Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network." He stated, his tone and body-language revealing how smug he was. "Of course, we have evidence on other issues as well."

Honey got right up in her face. "This person is scary~! She's like a demon…"

"She looks so ugly," Mori added. It was probably the meanest thing I'd ever heard him say. Not that I hear him say much…

Tamaki came over last. "You look beautiful on the outside—"

"Tamaki-sama!" Ayanokouji interrupted. "This guy—"

"But it's no good if you only look good," he cut her off right back, finishing what he was going to say. He pushed a hand through his hair petulantly. "I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back? You can't be a customer if you behave badly toward my fellow club members."

With those words, Ayanokouji ran out of the club room crying like the immature child she was.

"Ahem." Tamaki turned to Haruhi and I, pointing at us. "As punishment for causing trouble, add another 100 to both of your work quotas."

"Huh?!" Haruhi demanded, while I yelled out, "But it wasn't my damn fault!"

Tamaki shrugged nonchalantly. "If neither of you were here, I wouldn't have lost my best customer. I have high expectations for you both, the natural and the mysterious!"

Haruhi was now in the corner with a shadow of depression, much like Tamaki usually was. I groaned at the added number of girls that had to request me. I guess the positive part of all this was now I had an excuse to hang out with the Host Club longer.

"What's this? A student ID?" Tamaki asked, bending down to pick the little plastic card up.

Haruhi perked up. "Ah, it's probably mine. It fell earlier." She walked over to get it, but stopped when she saw the look in Tamaki's eyes.

"Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Biologically, at least. That picture was taken when I was in the ninth grade, by the way."

I peaked between them to look at the photo. Haruhi looked completely different with long hair and bangs. "You look so girly!"

That comment snapped Tamaki out of his daze, and he turned to point an accusing finger at Haruhi, looking like he'd just been electrocuted. The other hosts made snide remarks about how long it took for him to notice she wasn't a guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Haruhi questioned, genuinely curious. "If senpai thought of me as a guy, I figured that was okay. My consciousness of being a guy or girl is probably lower than other people's. And I'm not that interest in appearances either. Oh, but you were cool earlier senpai. For helping me find my wallet."

Tamaki covered his mouth and began blushing as much as his customers usually did. Oh, my God, he was definitely going to fall in love with her.

Haruhi turned to me. "What about you, Yuki?"

Now Tamaki looked at me inquisitively. "Wait, _w__hat _ about you now?"

I grinned cheekily, and handed him my own school ID.

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 1 of the manga is finally done! Damn, it took long enough. You finally got to see Yuki's hosting type, and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. Did you like it? Was there something that I needed to work on? Please let me know :) Though I'm not sure if how she hosts is mysterious enough, maybe more troubled or melancholic... Oh well.**

*** Mt Fuji borders the Yamanashi prefecture, which is a 2 hour car ride from Tokyo, or one hour by train. Kofu is actually the city where I stayed during my student exchange.**

* * *

**Fun Fact Time!**

_This fic was originally going to be called _The Mysterious Host_, but I had some doubts. After a quick search, I found that there was already an Ouran fic with this name, so that was the incentive to change it. After I juggled around with a few ideas, I decided on the current title._


End file.
